Stay
by ReillyJade
Summary: "She had always wanted to stay. All he had to do was ask." A series of moments that shaped Remus and Emmeline's friendship while at Hogwarts.
1. 20 December, 1973

_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

Rated T for profanity, some sensuality, and a couple of alcohol references.

**As stated in the story summary, this will be a series of moments. They'll all be connected and published in order, but unless otherwise noted, they'll be written so they can be read and enjoyed separately and/or out of order if you wish. :)**

* * *

_**20 December, 1973**_

"Happy Christmas, Dorcas!" Sirius chanted happily, throwing a wrapped parcel at the brunette lounging lazily on a nearby couch. The box hit her smack in the middle of her forehead. While Sirius and James howled with laughter, Lily narrowed her eyes and glared at them. Marlene took it upon herself to elbow Sirius in the ribs. Dorcas, however, chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Black," she said with a grin, "though if that leaves a mark, I'll hex you into the new year."

After three weeks of procrastinating followed by a mad dash on the last Hogsmeade trip before the holiday, the night for swapping Christmas presents finally arrived. The Secret Santa gift exchange between the Gryffindor third-years had been Lily's idea, and a well-liked one at that. Peter supplied a hat, Mary wrote down all nine names, and they'd each blindly selected a piece of parchment dictating who they'd be getting a gift for that year.

Remus had gotten lucky. He's not sure what he would have bought had he drawn one of the other girls' names from the hat, but shopping for Emmeline had been easy. She, James, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team easily defeated Ravenclaw during their last match, but her hands had taken quite a beating. Her gloves were worn beyond repair and she desperately needed new ones, and he was able to find a quality pair in Spintwitches that were just below the one Galleon limit they'd all agreed upon.

The only problem was she wasn't around to give them to. Remus held the small box he'd neatly wrapped that morning and looked at the scene before him. His fellow third-years had taken over a corner of the common room for the occasion. James was already playing with the screaming yo-yo Peter had given him, much to Lily's dismay as she was attempting to read the preface of the book she'd received from Marlene. As presents continued to be opened, the carpet became littered with shiny paper and ribbons. Hugging ensued, and laughter and thank-yous filled the air.

But Emmeline was nowhere to be found.

Remus sat down next to Dorcas, who was admiring the new quill from Sirius she'd finally gotten around to unwrapping.

"Hey, where's Emmy?" he queried. "I have her present."

"She went lay down for a bit. Wasn't feeling well."

"Oh."

"I can take that up to her for you, if you'd like."

"No, that's alright. Thanks, though."

Remus was oddly disappointed, as he'd been very much looking forward to giving Emmeline her present. He'd never had friends to share Christmastime with until he got to Hogwarts. Plus, he'd put some thought into it and was quite proud of himself for getting what he was certain was the perfect gift.

"What did you get?" Dorcas asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your present. What'd you get?"

"Oh, um... I didn't." It hadn't crossed Remus's mind that he'd been the only one in the group who hadn't opened anything yet.

"Emmy must have had you, then. You sure you don't want me to get her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No, let her be," Remus said with a smile. "I'm not going to bother her if she's sick. I'll see her tomorrow before we get on the train."

"Hey!" Sirius called. "Who's ready for Exploding Snap?"

"Me!" Dorcas shouted, gently tossing the box holding her new quill to the side. She turned to Remus. "You in?"

Remus wasn't particularly good at Exploding Snap, but it was always a laugh when Dorcas, Sirius, and James played together because they got terribly competitive. He gathered around the table with Marlene, Lily, Mary, and Peter to watch. They each took turns playing, all while passing around sweets and goblets of pumpkin juice. Remus even won a couple of games, though he did singe his eyebrows. Thankfully Marlene was gifted with charms and offered to fix them, but only after she'd allowed herself a good laugh.

Nonetheless, he couldn't have been happier. It was nights like this that helped him forget about full moons and what he really was, even if only for a little while. His friends were his escape from the worry and self-loathing. They made him feel like he was worth something. That friendship was the most wonderful gift he could have ever received, and he was more than grateful.

Emmeline's present lay forgotten on an end table until about an hour later.

"Hey," Peter said cheekily, nudging Remus and jerking his head toward the stairs leading to the dormitories, "I think you have an admirer."

Remus looked to see Emmeline standing on the stairs, waving him over. She appeared to be hiding, as she was only poking her head and hand around the stone wall. As she fully disappeared again, Remus shot Peter a look, grabbed Emmeline's present, and headed for the stairs.

He found Emmeline sitting on the boys' staircase with a wrapped box in her lap.

"Hi," she mumbled apprehensively. "Sorry. I must look awful."

"Don't be silly. You look fine," he said, sitting next to her. It wasn't a lie. Her dirty-blonde hair was out of place in some spots, her eyes appeared slightly irritated, and her face was flushed, but when Remus considered the way he looked after transformations, Emmeline looked like royalty. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," she answered. "I think I'm getting the flu."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not completely grossed out to be around me, are you?"

Remus smiled. "Of course not." He, most of all, would never shun someone for being a little less than healthy.

"Anyway, I... I just wanted to give you this," Emmeline said, handing the box in her lap to Remus. "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks," he replied, taking the parcel while handing over hers in return. "And Happy Christmas to you as well."

Emmeline grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You had me?" When Remus nodded, she giggled. "That's a strange coincidence."

"I thought so, too," Remus concurred. He gestured toward her present. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

"Why don't we open them at the same time?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Ladies first."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, though she didn't waste any time tearing at the ribbons Remus had carefully tied just hours before. A smile crept across her face as she popped open the box, revealing the pair of leather gloves from Spintwitches.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slipping one on her hand to try it out. To Remus's delight, it fit perfectly. "I've been needing a new pair! How did you know?"

"Remember your last match? I'd never seen blisters like that on anyone."

"Ah, yes," she chuckled, "those lasted a week. But these are perfect. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I love them!" she said happily, taking the glove off and placing it carefully back into the box. "Now it's your turn. Go on."

Remus smiled as he opened his gift. Judging by the weight, size, and shape of it, he expected it to be a book. As the wrappings fell away, he saw a cover and pages, but no title. Instead, the book had a blank suede cover and came with a set of pencils.

"Wow, Emmy," he breathed. He flipped through what he now knew was a sketchbook and discovered its pages were made with the finest parchment for drawing. The pencils were colored, charmed to never get dull, and guaranteed to never smudge.

"I know how much you like to doodle in History of Magic, and Transfiguration, and Potions..." her voice trailed off and she grinned.

Remus laughed. "Yes, I do, and this... this is lovely. Thanks so much, Em."

"You're most welcome." She sighed and looked at him. "I should probably get back upstairs, though."

He really wished she could join the fun in the common room, even if only for a little while; he hated knowing that she was miserable while they were all having a blast with games and sweets. Remus didn't say this, though, as he didn't want to make her feel bad. Instead, he nodded in understanding.

"I really hope you feel better," he said sincerely.

"Me, too. Thanks again for my present."

"And thank you as well. Happy Christmas."

She smiled. "Happy Christmas, Remus." She gave him a quick hug before heading up the girls' staircase, leaving Remus alone with his new sketchbook and pencils.

He flipped through it again. It was a _really_ nice set – so nice that he wanted to use it for something special. He didn't know what, exactly, but he was sure he didn't want to fill it mindless drawings while he was bored in class; it was too nice for that. No, he'd save it for something he would put effort into.

Remus climbed the boys' staircase two-at-a-time and breezed down the hall to the third-years' room. He tucked the sketchbook and pencils in his trunk for safekeeping next to the now-empty Honeydukes boxes he'd received from James, Sirius, and Peter last Christmas. Sweets made wonderful presents, but they were easy. As he considered how much thought went the gifts he and everyone downstairs had received, he realized just how much closer they were all becoming, how much they were all growing up.

The thought made him smile as he headed back downstairs to his friends, though he did still feel a twinge of sadness, and even guilt, as he passed the girls' staircase once more.

He truly wished Emmeline could have stayed for a while. He really liked having her around.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In case any of you were wondering, I used the currency converter on the HP Lexicon to determine the spending limit the friends agreed upon. One Galleon roughly equals five British Pounds, ten U.S. dollars, ten Canadian dollars, eleven Australian dollars, or seven Euros. That seemed like a reasonable spending limit for young teens involved in a gift exchange. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. 27 April, 1975

_**27 April, 1975**_

Remus woke suddenly to a sharp, searing pain in the right side of his abdomen. He tried to remain quiet, but an audible gasp of agony escaped his lips as he instinctively reached his left arm across his body to cover the wound. He didn't feel skin, but rather soft, bulky cotton. That wasn't there before; Madam Pomfrey must have bandaged it up while he'd been asleep.

How long _had_ he been asleep, anyway? He remembered half walking, half being carried by James, Peter, and Sirius in the early morning hours just as the sun began to rise. Madam Pomfrey had applied a thick, slimy green paste over all of his wounds that stung immensely upon initial contact. She'd then given him a sleep draught after insisting that he needed rest if he wanted to heal properly.

It was a powerful potion, Remus decided, as it was now pitch black outside the hospital wing's stained glass windows. He even had a roommate now; there was a boy in the bed across from him that Remus was pretty sure wasn't there that morning. He lifted the blanket covering him to reveal his torso, which was covered in white gauze in several places and bruises in a couple of others. It had been a rougher night than he'd imagined, apparently.

Remus leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this. He was sick of hiding who he was and making up lies about why he went missing once a month. So far that school year, he'd claimed to have the flu, a sore throat, a headache, a broken toe, and an ear infection – and he was beginning to run out of excuses. It wouldn't be long until someone caught wind of the timing and discovered his secret. He knew the day would come, and he worried about it constantly. He had friends here; he didn't want to go back to being loathed and feared.

And then there was the toll this was taking on his body. He was only fifteen years old, but on nights like this, he felt at least one hundred. Having James, Peter, and Sirius with him during transformations helped somewhat, but it wasn't always enough. Sometimes the urges grew too powerful and he needed to run off, to hunt, to fight, to be _violent_. The mornings after those were the worst. He didn't just feel frail and broken – he _was _frail and broken.

There were whispers about a potion being developed to help people like him, and Remus could only pray the rumors were true. He didn't expect a cure, but something to help make full moons less treacherous would be a gift. At this point, he'd take anything.

He heard light footsteps in the doorway. Remus shifted his head on his pillow, expecting to see Madam Pomfrey heading toward him with with a cup of some nasty medicine to swallow, but he didn't. Instead, it was...

"Emmeline," he said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Hello," she responded quietly, remaining in the doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Remus answered with a smile. Despite his condition, he was quite happy to see her.

_His condition._ As Emmeline was busy grabbing a chair, Remus quickly checked his arms. Miraculously, his arms and hands were wound-free; all of the damage was covered by the blanket. He breathed a sigh of relief.

When Emmeline sat down beside him, she nodded toward the boy in the bed across the room.

"Any word on how he's doing?"

"No idea. Why? Who is it?" He wanted to ask why she even cared, but he didn't.

"Rory MacDonough," she replied. He was a friend of theirs. "It's kind of my fault he's here."

"Why?" Remus asked, puzzled.

Emmeline allowed a guilty smile to spread across her face. "I may have nailed him in the side of the head with a bludger."

Remus's face fell. "I missed the match! I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, it was close..."

"Oh, no."

Emmeline grinned. "We won by twenty."

"Really?" Remus exclaimed, beaming. "Excellent! I mean, we'll never hear the end of it from James, I expect, but that's still great news! We're still in the running for the Cup?"

"Remus, we're _in_ the Cup. Hufflepuff's out. We just don't know who our opponent is yet."

"Wow," he breathed. "That's wonderful. Congratulations, Emmy."

She blushed. "Thanks."

It always amused Remus that Emmeline was a Beater. She was such a humble, quiet girl, not to mention built quite small and slender. At first glance, she was someone one would expect to be a Seeker, or _maybe_ a Chaser. But when she was on the pitch, she became a completely different person. It was no wonder Rory was in the hospital; knowing how tough Emmeline played, the poor bloke was probably still unconscious.

"Anyway," she said after a while, "Sirius mentioned you were down here, so I just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing. I've been stuck here overnight before. It gets boring rather quickly."

"That's so nice of you. And least you didn't come by just to bring me homework. That's what the guys do a lot."

"Good thing it's Saturday, or I might have had to," Emmeline said. "Though seeing as I don't know how long you'll be staying here, I did consider bringing you a book or two."

"I get to go back to Gryffindor Tower in the morning, thank goodness."

"Oh, good," she said. "Sirius didn't say what was wrong, so I was worried it might be something awful and you'd be here for a while..."

Emmeline's voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands in her lap, and Remus could only smile sadly. He could tell she wanted to know what was wrong, but was too polite to ask, so she was instead attempting to get him to volunteer the information. The only other students who knew of his condition were James, Peter, and Sirius. Emmeline was a dear friend and he was closer to her than any of the other fourth-year Gryffindor girls, but Remus still wasn't ready to share his secret with her just yet.

And he didn't have to. At that very moment, Madam Pomfrey walked in carrying the dreaded cup of medicine.

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin," she said as she approached his bed side. "Oh, and Miss Vance. I didn't see you walk in, dear."

"Sorry," Emmeline mumbled quietly.

"Not to worry, though I daresay it's getting late," Madam Pomfrey said casually as she placed the medicine on the table beside his bed. "You don't have to take this right away, Mr. Lupin, but you must before you go to sleep. Every drop. No cheating."

"Yes, ma'am," he said reluctantly. He _hated_ that damn healing potion.

"Good evening to you both," Madam Pomfrey said with a nod. She quickly checked on the motionless Rory before leaving the room.

"I should probably go," Emmeline said. "She didn't seem too happy that I was here. Probably because of Rory."

Remus knew perfectly well that Madam Pomfrey didn't mind he had company, and that she mentioned the lateness simply because she was a staff member and had to uphold the rules. He suspected that she felt sorry for him, seeing that he spent so much time in her care. During one of his several recoveries the previous year, James, Peter, and Sirius each took it upon themselves to claim a bed in the hospital wing even though they were all perfectly healthy. Remus was the only one awake when Madam Pomfrey came into the room the following morning to check on him. James was snoring like a bear, Peter was tightly twisted in his blanket, and Sirius had fallen on the floor sometime during the night but was still dead to the world. She'd simply shook her head, told him not to get used to having hospital parties, and proceeded to tend to his wounds. The four of them never got in trouble for it.

Even though Emmeline was a girl and not one of his frequent visitors, Remus had a feeling Madam Pomfrey would have allowed her to stay – not for the whole night, but just for a little while. He actually wanted Emmeline to hang around a bit longer, even if just to rant about homework or to let her tell him all the details of Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff that afternoon. But he didn't press the issue; she probably wanted to get into some cozy pajamas and relax after her long day. As such, he nodded at her suggestion.

"I suppose so," Remus said. "Thanks a lot for coming to visit, though. It was good to see you."

"Of course. I really hope you get better soon. Don't forget to take your medicine." She smirked. "No cheating, remember?"

Remus chuckled. "I won't. Promise."

Emmeline reached over and gave him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder, accompanied by a sympathetic smile, before pushing her chair back against the wall and leaving the room. He stared at the doorway for a while after she left, then looked at the vacant spot where her chair had been. Even though Emmeline had only been gone for a few moments, he already felt a bit lonely.

But he smiled. Someone other than James, Peter, or Sirius had cared enough to come all the way down to the hospital wing to see if he was okay. It was a nice feeling, knowing he was in someone's thoughts.

Then he wondered if Emmeline would still care about him once she inevitably learned he was a monster.

Shaking the thoughts away, Remus grabbed the cup from his bedside table and drank the horrible medicine. He resisted the urge to spit it out, grimacing at the murky texture and hating the way it burned his throat on the way down. Still, he drank every last drop, just as he'd been instructed. Remus would've much rather been miserable for a few seconds than still have the reminders of his condition in the morning; he wanted to forget until the next full moon.

He felt the sleep draught that had been mixed into the medicine start to kick in, and within moments, Remus was away in a dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare. He never did remember either way**.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't think I'd find crafting this story so fun, but there's just something about it. I hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. 22 October, 1975

_**22 October, 1975**_

Nothing, in Remus's opinion, was more beautiful than the moon beginning to wane. He looked to the sky with a small smile as he walked up the path from the greenhouses to the castle, knowing that he had a little more than three weeks until his next transformation. Given, the last couple nights of recovery had been hell, but seeing the moon start to shrink made up for it.

The atmosphere the evening brought made it even better. It was Remus's favorite sort of weather: cool, crisp, and just breezy enough to rustle the browning leaves and ripple the water of the lake below. The rapidly setting sun cast a slim, glowing ribbon of auburn and rose behind the castle, while the sky behind him grew darker and darker with every passing second. The stars were coming out and glittering wildly, almost as if they were sharing Remus's glee with him.

Three weeks of peace lay ahead. It was worthy of joy.

Missed homework from Professor Sprout in hand, he continued his blissful ascent up the path. When he saw Emmeline far up ahead, jogging down the hill with her broomstick in hand and a bag on her shoulder, his smile widened. It had been a few days since he'd seen her. She hadn't visited him while he'd been in the hospital wing, but that was okay. Remus never expected anyone to visit; it made it that much more of a pleasant surprise when someone did. He did wonder why she hadn't, though, as Emmeline had stopped by during each of his recoveries since April even though she never knew the real reason he was there. He wasn't angry, but curious.

He waved at her as she drew nearer.

"Hi, Emmy!" he chanted.

"Hi, Remus," she returned. She continued walking at a steady pace down the path.

"Where you headed?"

"Quidditch practice," Emmeline replied, holding up her broom slightly. "James is insisting on a bit extra to prepare. We play Slytherin next weekend."

Instead of stopping to talk like she usually did, Emmeline kept walking as she approached Remus. She breezed right past him and kept her head down. Remus frowned.

"Em?" he queried. "Is everything alright?"

Emmeline turned around, but didn't stop.

"Everything's fine," she said as she walked backwards. "I'm just late is all."

"Are you sure? You seem-"

"I'm fine," Emmeline snapped, finally stopping. "What do you want me to say?"

Remus was taken aback. She sounded angry, but her face said otherwise; if anything, she looked uneasy. Nonetheless, he took her tone to heart.

"Did... did I do something wrong?"

"No," she scowled. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital, alright?"

"I-" he tried to say.

"It wasn't anything personal, I promise. I just really had to work on that assignment for McGonagall. It's due on Friday, remember?"

Remus's face fell. He was such an arse. He and Emmeline were paired to work on that assignment together, and last week he'd agreed to meet with her on Monday in the library. What had he been thinking, planning a study session on a full moon day? He _hadn't_ been thinking, that's what, and now one of his best friends thought he'd intentionally blown her off.

"Shit, Emmy, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to not show up. I was-"

"Sick, I know," she said. "It's okay. I'm not mad. It's just..."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's just what?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"What is it?" Remus urged.

Emmeline nibbled nervously on her lip and looked at the ground.

"You get sick a lot, Remus," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay, really." It wasn't a lie. Professor Slughorn had informed him that something called the Wolfsbane Potion was nearly ready for distribution. In a few months, transformations wouldn't be so painful. There wouldn't be a need for so much recovery time after each full moon. He could almost live a normal life. _Almost_.

"Are you sure?"

Emmeline's question was barely audible, but her eyes were locked on his as she said it. There was concern on her face, and even a bit of... apprehension.

_She knows_, Remus thought. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd known this day would come, and it didn't shock him that Emmeline figured it out. Aside from the guys, she was his closest friend and he spent quite a bit of time with her. She'd seen the scars on his hands, wrists, and forearms. She always visited him in the hospital wing when she heard he was there, and it was only a matter of time when she noticed it was every four weeks.

The curiosity was etched on her face, but as always, Emmeline was too respectful to inquire.

"What do you want to know?" Remus's question wasn't condescending or rude, but rather an invitation for her to get what she really wanted to say off her chest. He knew what she was going to ask and he swore to himself he'd be honest. What worried him was how she'd react. Would she fear him? Be appalled by him? Hate him, even?

Emmeline swallowed hard before speaking, and when she finally did, it came out as barely a whisper.

"Remus, are... are you a werewolf?"

_Yes,_ he thought, though the word itself refused to come out of his mouth. He did not break his eye contact with Emmeline as he pursed his lips and nodded.

Her reaction was unexpected. Remus had assumed she would run, hex him, or maybe even give him a good smack across the face. He'd anticipated chastising and yelling. Emmeline did none of those things. She stayed quietly rooted on the spot, though a small gasp did escape her lips.

"How long have you known?" Remus wondered aloud after a while. He knew perfectly well her asking about his lycanthropy had been nothing more than a formality, and that she'd actually known the truth all along.

"I've suspected," she answered. "I have for a while. I just didn't... it didn't feel proper to... you know..." her voice trailed off.

Emmeline surprised him further by tossing her broom and bag gently to the side. She sat down on the slightly raised ground off to the side of the beaten trail. When Remus cautiously crouched down in front of her so they were face to face, she didn't attempt to move away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at her hands in her lap. "I don't know what to say."

Remus nodded in understanding. He could tell she felt awkward and perhaps even a bit nervous, so he asked, "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

Emmeline was quiet for a moment. He reckoned there were _several_ things she wanted to know.

"How... how long have you been like this?" she finally asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

Remus sighed. "A long time. Since I was four."

She gasped. "_Four?_ Remus..."

"It's alright, honestly."

"May I ask what happened?"

Emmeline listened intently as Remus told her all about his condition. He told her about Greyback and how he didn't remember much of his attack. He told her about the way he had to stay hidden until Dumbledore invited him to Hogwarts. He told her about the Shrieking Shack and how that creepy little house had begun to feel like somewhat of a second home for him.

By the end of his tale, Emmeline's eyes became two small ponds, though no tears fell. He couldn't tell if it was due to sadness or fear. Perhaps it was both.

"Does it hurt?" she choked out after a few moments. "Transforming?"

He offered her a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Every time."

Emmeline kept her gaze locked on Remus, even as a lone tear finally rolled down her face. She didn't bother to wipe it away. In fact, she didn't do anything. Emmeline remained motionless, and he wondered if it was because she was too scared to move. He wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest if she was terrified of him. She was face-to-face with a wretched beast who ran wild and untamed once a month; who _wouldn't_ be scared of such a thing?

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a dejected whisper. The question had been burning within him since their conversation began, and it had been one he'd been worried to ask but knew he had to. Remus stared at the ground between his feet, taking a heavy breath while bracing himself for the inevitable loss of a dear friend. His chest was tight with worry and heartache.

"No."

Emmeline's admission was barely a squeak, but it was enough to make Remus raise his head in cautious surprise. He was certain he'd heard her wrong.

"You're... you're not?"

"No," she repeated, shaking her head slightly as confirmation.

Remus could do nothing but stare at her incredulously. How could she not be afraid of him? Merlin, even his own _parents_ had been afraid of him for so many years when the moon was at its brightest. Emmeline, while a sweet girl and a wonderful friend, had only known him for a few years. If his parents didn't even feel safe around him, why should she?

Then she said something he'd never forget.

"Once a month, you're different, and I'll admit the thought of it is a bit..._ unsettling_," Emmeline said. "But every other day, you're Remus, and there's nothing for me to be frightened about. You're the same boy I've known since first year. You're still _you. _You're still my friend."

_ Friend_. Emmeline still considered him a friend. She wasn't sickened by the mere sight of him. She didn't want to run. She didn't label him as what he turned into twelve, sometimes thirteen times a year, but instead as what she'd always known him to be. Remus never expected sympathy from anyone, much less acceptance, but to have it was such a soothing thought that he felt himself relax and even smile.

"Thanks for that," was all he could muster.

Emmeline smiled and reached over to take his hand, which she squeezed reassuringly. They sat in silence for another minute, and all Remus could think about was how lucky he'd been to acquire a friend like her. James, Peter, and Sirius were all fantastic in their own right and he felt blessed to have them in his life, but there was something different about Emmeline. What it was, he didn't know, but he felt like he could be more open around her than anyone else and not feel the least bit ashamed.

"I should be going," Emmeline finally said. "James will murder me if I don't get there soon."

Remus smiled. "Yeah, alright."

"We... we can talk about this again, you know," Emmeline said. "I mean, if you want to."

"Thanks, Emmy. That means a lot."

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean-"

Remus held up a hand. "It's alright. I kind of deserved it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, maybe a little," Emmeline said with a grin. "I'll see you in the common room later?"

"Count on it."

Emmeline grabbed her broom and bag from the ground and half-walked, half-skipped her way down the dirt path toward the Quidditch pitch. Remus wished she didn't have to go. He wanted to sit with her under those trees and talk all night long. He wanted to share the secret about how the guys had become Animagi. He wanted to express his excitement about the Wolfsbane Potion. He wanted to confess his growing fear that even with the help of the potion, he may hurt someone he cared about.

The last one in particular struck him. As Remus watched Emmeline's figure get smaller and eventually disappear as she turned near the trees, it deeply concerned him that she could very well be one of those people he accidentally hurt. Even though James, Peter, and Sirius were with him during his transformations, he wasn't as worried about hurting them not because he cared about them less, but because they had some form of protection being Animagi. Emmeline didn't, and on top of that, she trusted him.

Remus closed his eyes. He'd always told himself to never get close to anyone, and that doing so would only cause trouble. He desperately hoped he was wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story now has art! If you get a moment, check out the gorgeous images for all three chapters as well as the banner for the story. The links to all are on my profile page; they're worth a look and I assure you they're safe to click on. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
